Me engañaste
by Jessi Weasley
Summary: Cap 4 Cuando ves que la persona que amas, y supuestamente te corresponde, te engaña con otra, sientes que tu mundo se desmorona.Please review!
1. Me engañaste, Ron

Me engañaste

Capitulo 1

-Me engañaste, Ron-

Cuando ves que la persona que amas, y supuestamente te corresponde, te engaña con otra, sientes que tu mundo se desmorona. Eso sentí yo, cuando vi a Ron Weasley, mi prometido, en su cama, bueno, mejor dicho, en NUESTRA cama con u na chica que yo no había visto en mi vida, o eso pensé al principio. Era su jefa, la Ministra de deportes y juegos mágicos. La ira corría por mis venas. El estaba encima, y ella tenía sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, Los dos están muy sudados, la ministra gemía locamente, al igual que él. Todo pasó así:

Ron y yo habíamos  tenido una pelea muy fuerte ese mismo día, se había olvidado de uno de nuestros aniversarios, yo le dije que era un insensible, y él me contestó que ya le tenía harto con tantos aniversarios tontos… que si el primer día que se puso celoso, que si la primera vez que comimos juntos patatas fritas… Desde ahí fue a peor. Bueno, cuando me cansé de escucharle abrí la puerta, y me fui. Recuerdo que llovía mucho, había tormenta. Estuve horas en la calle, bajo la lluvia… pensando.

Cuando volví, estaba totalmente empapada, en mi cara no se distinguían las lágrimas del agua, pero no lloré ni un tercio de lo que lloraría después de enterarme. Dejé las llaves sobre la mesa, y me dispuse a buscarle para pedirle perdón, es verdad que me pasaba con lo de los aniversarios. Se oía un ruido que no identifiqué, y no le di importancia.

-Ron… ¿Dónde estas?-Esperé un tiempo pero no contestaba.-Ron mira, lo siento, tenías razón… por una ves jejeje.-Reía tristemente-Es broma… en serio quiero que me perdones…

Ron seguía sin contestarme, estuve unos minutos esperando su respuesta, y entonces me di cuenta de que el sonido aquel, eran los muelles de la cama. Confusa, me acerqué ha nuestra habitación. Entonces fue cuando los vi.

Estaba oscurotas luces del cuarto estaban apagadas, pero con los rayos y relámpagos, se veía todo muy claramente.

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, me quede quieta, sin poder hacer ningún movimiento. Estuve veinte minutos allí, parada en la puerta, escuchando los truenos, el sonido de los muelles del colchón, y los gemidos de ambos.

--------------------------------

¡¡Pero que corto!! Lo escribí a mano, porque me vino la idea a la cabeza, y yo pensaba que me quedaría mas largo… ¿Creyeron que se iban a librar tan fácil de mi? xDD, pues no, aquí estoy de vuelta con un nuevo fic… no se si continuarlo, porque… no se xD, si no le gusta a nadie… que le vamos a hacer? Se que Ron nunca traicionaría a Herm… please, no me den ese tipo de quejas XD, pero cualquier hombre tiene sus fallos, además tiene una explicación… o eso creo xDDD Seguro están enfadadas por mi otro fic… que no lo he continuado pero… es que creo que no voy a seguir con él, porque he tenido muchos errores, y me he ido del tema, además no se que hacer. Se me ocurrió la idea viendo salsa rosa XD, que es un programa del corazón,  y aparecía una mujer diciendo que su marido la engañó con no se quien, entonces se me ocurrió escribir este fic… digo otra ves que espero que les guste xD aunque sea un poquito… bueno, mentira, quiero que les guste mucho XD.

Por favor, pleaseeee dejen review TT los necesitoooo


	2. Maldito Whisky

Me engañaste

  Capitulo 2

-Maldito Whisky-

-----------------------------------

(En el capitulo anterior…)

En ese momento no supe como reaccionar, me quede quieta, sin poder hacer ningún movimiento. Estuve veinte minutos allí, parada en la puerta, escuchando los truenos, el sonido de los muelles del colchón, y los gemidos de ambos.

-----------------------------------

Cuando me pude dar cuenta, de lo que estaba pasando, aparte de los ruidos de antes, se oyó otro más, el sonido de un anillo chocando contra el suelo. Era mi anillo de matrimonio, en ese momento, estábamos casados, aunque no habíamos hecho la boda con la familia, en un arranque de locura, cuando estábamos de vacaciones en Estados Unidos, nos casamos en un bar de las Vegas. Fue un error, yo siempre había querido una boda en la iglesia, con un vestido de novia blanco, con una cola muy larga. Pero el whisky de fuego tiene efectos secundarios.

¡¡Maldita bebida!! Nunca debí ir a América con él, si no hubiera ido, no nos habríamos emborrachado y seguiríamos siendo prometido NO un matrimonio. De todas formas, han pasado 3 años desde nuestra "boda" y 4 desde que me fui. Lo que no sabía en ese entonces era que… estaba embarazada. Ron no quería tener hijos por el momento, y yo había aceptado su decisión, claro, que iba a hacer? Fue un accidente, supongo que el preservativo se rompió o… no lo sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo pasó. Me enteré 3 semanas después de irme. Luego, preferí no contárselo.

Fui a la casa que tiene mi abuela en Escocia. Como ella ya no vive allí, no le importó dejármela. Es pequeña, pero acogedora. Tengo que admitir que Escocia, es algo aburrido a veces, pero tiene su encanto. Soy maestra de encantamientos en el único colegio de magia que hay aquí, no es un internado, los niños van de ocho a tres, y los profesores se tienen que quedar una hora más. Yo agradezco que solo sea por las mañanas, porque si no pasaría muy poco tiempo con los niños, que por cierto, cumplirán 4 años en octubre. Los dos son pelirrojos, se llaman Catherine y Jack. Son pelirrojos, pero tienen mis ojos miel, se parecen mucho, hasta en la personalidad, se quieren mucho. Jack el otro día, me preguntó que era un papá, y porque ellos no tenían uno, Kate se me quedo mirando con carita triste, siempre la pone cuando quiere que le responda algo, y Jack… hizo exactamente lo mismo, ya dije que se parecen mucho. A mi se me aguaron los ojos, y cambie radicalmente de tema diciendo que si querían un helado, a ellos se les olvidó totalmente la pregunta, y se pusieron a gritar "yo" como unos locos. No podré siempre hacer eso, algún día tendré que contarles todo, espero que ese día no llegue pronto. Tengo una amiga que esta estudiando psicología infantil, me suplicó que le dejara cuidar a Jack y Kate mientras yo trabajaba… le dije que sí, tenía que contratar una canguro, y ella quería empezar a practicar, estoy pensando contratar a uno, porque, aunque Corina es muy buena persona, y los trata bien, a veces se le pasan unas locuras por la cabeza que hasta me asusta un poco.

-¡¡Mami, mami, mami!!-Decía emocionada una niña pequeña, de pelo rizado anaranjado largo recogido en un moño alto.

-¿Qué pasa Kate?-Dijo una bonita chica de 25 años, de pelo tambien rizado y largo.

-¡¡Una lechuza, ha venido una lechuza!!-Hermione se puso en pie, e inmediatamente la niña le agarró el brazo y empezó a jalar de el. Llegaron al jardín, donde había una lechuza bastante grande de color negro con un sobre atado a la pata.- ¿¡Puedo quitarle el la carta de la pata yo!? Siiii… venga porfi mami…-Dijo Kate mientras hacia pucheritos.

-Claro tesoro-Dijo Hermione sonriente. Hizo que la lechuza se posara en su brazo, y se agachó para estar a la altura de la niña, para que pudiera desamarrarla. Cuando la niña empezó a quitarle el lazo que sujetaba la carta la pata del animal, se oyeron unos pasos apresurados, y desde la puerta del porche apareció una figura humana, que media poco y alegre, que dijo:

-¿¡Puedo quitarle yo tambien la carta mami?!

-Lo siento Jack has llegado tarde, la próxima ves la quitaras tu.-Hermione, que ya tenía el envío en la mano, se sentó en una silla de madera, y la abrió:

_Hermione:_

_Me caso el mes que viene, y como supondrás necesito _

_que__ firmes los papeles del divorcio, dime donde estas_

_para__ poder ir a tu casa y terminar con esto de una ves._

_Saludos_

**_Ronald Weasley_**

****

A Hermione, inconscientemente, se le escapó una lagrima, que se fue deslizando por sus mejillas, hasta llegar al fin de su cara y caerse. Los niños la miraron confusos, se acercaron a ella lentamente, y le preguntaron inocentemente:

-Mami… ¿que te pasa?

-Nada niños… nada…-Y sonrió tristemente, intentando no preocupar a sus hijos.

-------------------

**Hola!! En fin se acabo nn 824 palabras esto de notas de la autora Oo o sea notas mías XD. No se si es bastante… ni como me quedo XD. Bueno, estoy comiendo basura, no se que decir, si no que muchas gracias por lo review. Y perdón por la tardanza**

**Respondo:**

**Misterio: ¿Raro? Yo prefiero decir que es original uu pero si tu prefieres llamarlo así XD. Y hay que recordar que Ron es un hombre, o sea, es idiota XD, por muy bien que me caiga, idiota si es XD, al menos por en este fic. Por ahora no podrás ver la reacción de Ron :p! Pero creo que lo sabras pronto O.o. Gracias por el review!**

**Lil Granger: A lo mejor me lo pienso… pero es que soy un asco de autora ¬¬! Yo empiezo un fic sin saber lo que va a pasar después, y entonces hago locuras o Esooo!! Malditos hombres del carajo ¬¬ XD (si algún tipo lee esto… hay excepciones nn) muchas gracias por el review!! :D**

**Melania Weasley: Estoy súper happy contigo!! Por una ves no le pones quejas a uno de mis capitulo!! :D XD, gracias por leer mi fic :)**

**Melgie****: Los hombres son unos guarros… ****¡¡The women to the power!! XD, gracias por el review**

**Volkesina****: oye!! Tu nick esta original!! XD, esta guay :] En serio piensas que es original? VES MISTERIOOO NO ES RAROOO ES ORIGINAAAL XDDD, es broma no te vayas a enfadar O.o. Muchisimas gracias por el review wapa! **

**Padma**** 721: Te gusta cuando te dejan intrigada? En serio?! O.O yo creo que a mi no oo o si? XD, no tengo claras mis prioridades uu soy un desastre xD. Pues… se quedo en estado shock Oo, se le agrandaron los ojos y se kedo ahí- O.O. Pobrecita… u.u Ya viste lo que paso, se fue sin decir nada, ni nota ni… Bueno aquí tienes el 2º cap!! Muchas gracias por leerlo**

**LnA**** Bruja: Si… se de quien hablas XD, y se que has cambiado de opinión… me lo has dicho =D Bueno! Bessos wapetona. Dejame review!!**

**Jessica Weasley: niñaaa hay gente que piensa que me dejo a mi misma review ¬¬. Deberias cambiarte el nick uu, no es por nada, pero yo llegue primero XD, y no kero ke siga este mal entendido o.o. ¿De errores a errores? TT por queee, podrias haberme dicho uu, así intentaba corregirlos O.o La trama es buena ole! Em… que es la trama? XD Bueno bessos!! Gracias por el review**

**Mione**** grint: ¿¡Te encanta?! O.O en serio?! niñaaa te quieroooo XD. He actualizado todo lo rapido que he podido… creo O.o XD. **

**Bueno, muchas gracias a tods por los review!! Soy vuestra fan numero uno! Wapaaas, que sois unas wapaaas sin remedio XDDDD. Dejadme un review pleaseee TT ke si no, prometo no actualizar ¬¬! Diganme bueno y malo, venga XD !! Pleaseeeeeeeee XD**

**Chao!!**

**Bessos******

**Jessi**

**PD: Piensen a lo grande !! Hay que ser algo ambicioso… pero no demaciado O.o XD**

****


	3. Dos pequeños inconvenientes

Me engañaste

Capitulo 3

-----------------------------------

A Hermione, inconscientemente, se le escapó una lágrima, que se fue deslizando por sus mejillas, hasta llegar al fin de su cara y caerse. Los niños la miraron confusos, se acercaron a ella lentamente, y le preguntaron inocentemente:

-Mami… ¿que te pasa?

-Nada niños… nada…-Y sonrió tristemente, intentando no preocupar a sus hijos.

-----------------------------------

-No quiero decirle donde estoy, no lo quiero volver a ver, es un, es un… ARG!! ¡LE ODIO!-Hermione cogió un cenicero que había en su mesa de noche y lo estampo contra la pared de su cuarto. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y se sentó en la cama para pensar. Al cabo de un rato buscó un pergamino, una pluma, tinta y se puso a escribir:

_Ron_

_¿Te casas? Bueno, supongo que me alegro por ti. _

_Yo iré a Londres, el domingo estaré en el aeropuerto,_

_Hazme un favor y ve a buscarme._

_Hermione Granger_

Salió de su cuarto directa al comedor para buscar a la lechuza que había traído la carta de Ron. Le ató la el pergamino a la pata y la dejó irse.

-¡Kate, Jack!-Dijo Hermione llamando a sus hijos que estaban en otra habitación

-¿Si?-Dice Kate con la cara roja de correr.

-Mirad, voy a estar unos días fuera de casa, tengo que ir a Inglaterra y Corina se quedara cuidándoos, ¿vale?

-Y… ¿por qué te vas mami?-Preguntó Jack

-Porque… conozco a una señora muy viejita que esta enfermita y quiero llevarle unos dulces y unas cuantas medicinas para ver si se pone bien. "menuda excusa te has inventado, bueno tampoco puedo decirles que voy a ver al cabrón de su padre, porque se va a casar con una zorra y le tengo que firmar los papeles del divorcio"

-¿Y no podemos ir contigo?-Dice Jack

-¡¡NO!! porque…-Hermione se quedo en blanco pensando que podía decirles esta vez.- ¡Ah esa mujer no le gustan los niños!

-¿No le gustan los niños? Oo pero que clase de viejita es esa, a todas las viejitas le gustan los niños ¬¬-Dice Kate

-Pues a ella no, es mitad viejita mitad alienígena "Voy de mal en peor "-

-¡Claro! Ves Kate ¬¬, yo tenía razón.-Dijo Jack contento

-Pero si tu no has dicho que esa viejita fuera ahieligena ¬¬.-Dijo Kate molesta.

-Es alienígena Kate…-Dice Hermione

-Pues eso ¬¬ nunca lo has dicho, mentiroso uu.

-Si que lo he dije

-¡Mentira!

-¡Verdad!

-¡¡Mentira!!

-¡¡¡Verdad!!!

-Sh!! No griten-Les regañó Hermione- Voy a llamar a Corina por teléfono, vayan a jugar.

Hermione sonrió, como los quería…

-¿Diga?

-Corina, soy Hermione, mira, que… tengo que ir a Inglaterra por unos asuntitos y me preguntaba, si podrías cuidar de los niños por unos días.

-Es que, Herm… mi novio ahora esta de vacaciones, y queremos pasar un tiempo juntos, a solas, sin nadie… ya me entiendes-Dijo Corina riéndose.-Lo siento mucho… ¿no te los puedes llevar contigo?

-La verdad es que no… bueno veré que hago. Adiós, que os lo paséis bien en "vuestras" vacaciones-Dijo Hermione con vos pícara.

-Gracias.-Dijo Corina entre risas-Chao

Hermione colgó el teléfono

-¡¡Oh Dios mío!! ¿¡Que haré?!-Gritó Hermione desesperada poniéndose las manos en la cabeza

-¡¿Qué pasa?! O.o-Dijo Jack extrañado

-Niños, Corina no va a poder cuidaros así que, no hay mas remedio, vendréis a Inglaterra conmigo, a ver si hago que os quedéis en casa de los abuelos.

-¡Bien! Veremos a los abuelitos-Dijo Kate muy emocionada.

Hermione la miró con una sonrisa bastante forzada, eso no saldría bien…

-----------------------------------

_Al día siguiente_

__

-Bien, creo que no se queda nada.-Dijo Hermione con tres maletas.

-¿Cuántos días vamos a estar mami?-Dijo Jack con un oso de peluche en la mano

-Unos cuantos, pero no se decirte exactamente cielo.-Dijo Hermione-Un momento, ¿Dónde esta Kate?

-¡Estoy aquí!-Dijo la niña pelirroja de ojos pardos muy despeinada.

-¡Kate! ¿Qué ha pasado con el peinado que te hice?

-Es que no me gustaba…-Dijo Kate triste.

-ay Dios… venga, vamos a hacerte un peinado que te guste cariño…-Dijo Hermione llevándose a la niña a su cuarto.-Jack, espera aquí.

_10 minutos después…_

-¡Bien, ya ta!-Dijo Jack contento de que ya terminaran.

Kate ahora estaba con unas sencillas mononetas

-Venga, que el taxi nos esta esperando desde hace rato.

-----------------------------------

_Lo sientooooo!! sorry, se que he tardado MUCHO y que es MUY CORTO y tambien… un asco uu pero es que veréis, he empezado el instituto, y bueno no tengo mucho tiempo, en solo 3 días he hecho 5 exámenes, se lo pueden creer? Y el profesor de plástica… le odio ¬¬, en el primer dibujo me puso un 5 y en el segundo un 6, y el del seis fue uno de los mejores dibujos (según yo XD) que me han quedado. Además es un racista y un, un, un capullo ¬¬. Gracias a todos/as por sus review!! Me han alegrado el corazon D xD, y mas ahora, que el chico que me gusta, Max nn es novio de una de una amiga uu. Tio!! Que son doce review O.O! yo pensaba que eran menos nn, muchas gracias, en serio D. Respondo en el próximo capi, mi papá me hecha de la computadora, y tengo ke publicarlo o.o. Weno! Chao, intentare actualizar antes. Bessos a todos._

_Jessi_

_PD: dejen review pleaseee._


	4. Llegando a Londres

Me engañaste

/ Londres… /

Señores pasajeros, en unos momentos su avión aterrizara en el aeropuerto de Londres, por favor, colóquense los cinturones, gracias.-Dijo la voz de una mujer muy aguda a través de unos altavoces

"Dios mío, esto no va a salir bien, esto no va a salir bien… y¡oh no, Señor, le había dicho a Ron que la recogiera en el aeropuerto¡Joder! Iba a ver a los niños… ¿y si Ron intentaba quedárselos? Seguramente le daban la custodia por habérselos escondido tanto tiempo… �¡Dios, Dios¿Qué iba a hacer? Bueno, bueno, Hermione, cálmate, a ver… Ron es muy irresponsable y olvidadizo, o bueno, al menos lo era, puede que no se acuerde de que le puse en la carta que me buscara. O al menos eso quiero creer…"

Señoras y señores, el avión ha aterrizado con éxito, espero que el vuele haya sido agradable, por favor vayan recogiendo sus bolsos de mano y saliendo con cuidado.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y cargó sus cosas y la de los niños, ellos también se levantaron.

Jack, Kate, síganme, no se aparten.- Dijo Hermione caminando para adelante.

Bajaron del avión y se dirigieron adentro del edificio. Hermione iba con paso apurado, quería darse prisa para poder irse de allí antes de que llegara Ron, si es que llegaba claro…

De repente se paró a un lado de la maquina que va dejando salir las maletas.

"Ños¿Por qué va tan despacio?"

Espero que no hayan dejado nuestras maletas para el final, tenemos que apurarnos…-Dijo Hermione que empezaba a agobiarse.

¿Mami esas no son las nuestras?-Dijo Kate señalando una maleta azul marino y otra roja.

No cielo, las nuestras son negras las dos- Le respondió Herm- ¡Ah mira, hay están!- Hermione sonrió con satisfacción, después de todo, no tardaron tanto. Hermione las cogió, las puso en un carrito de metal que tenía al lado y se fue dirigiendo a la salida a buscar un taxi.

"Que no este, que no este por favor…"

Hermione miró a ambos lados, y por su suerte, Ron no estaba allí. Esbozó una gran sonrisa, agarró a los niños de las manos y salió del aeropuerto a buscar un taxi. De repente vio a un hombre más o menos de su edad, algo alto, atractivo, de pelo color azabache, y de unos preciosos ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas al lado de una chica con el pelo ondulado y pelirrojo, llena de pecas y unos grandes ojos marrones que tenía un cartel con el nombre de Hermione, aquella muchacha y aquel muchacho que ella había visto, los conocía demasiado, eran sus mejores amigos, eran Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter.

Ellos, al percatarse de su presencia, se emocionaron y corrieron hacía ella.

�¡HERMY!-Chilló la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre ella y dándole un gran abrazo. Hermione al principio no reacciono, pero segundos después le devolvió el abrazo. Minutos después la pelirroja la soltó por fin, pero no pudo tomar mucho el aire porque justo después el morocho la abrazó también. Hermione estaba muy contenta de verlos, la verdad los había echado tanto de menos…

Harry la soltó y Herm vio como Ginny, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, igual que Harry, su amigo del alma…

�¡Pero mírate, que bonita estas!-Dijo Ginny muy feliz mirando a su amiga de arriba abajo y agarrándola de las manos.

Herm, ni te imaginas todo lo que te hemos echado de menos, todos te…-Harry de repente dejó de hablar, pues se había dado cuenta de unos niños pelirrojos que estaban a los lados de su amiga Hermione, este, se puso pálido, y Ginny, que se quedó confusa porque Harry se había callado tan de repente, dirigió la vista al mismo sitio que él.

¿Qué pasa? Parece que ha pasado un Ángel-Dijo Hermy sonriendo, hasta que se dio cuenta a donde estaban mirando sus amigos, y el miedo la recorrió.

Herm… Herm¿Vienen contigo?-Dijo Harry muy sorprendido, al parecer le había costado mucho esfuerzo decir eso. Ginny estaba atónita, tenía la boca abierta y no podía articular palabra.

Em… esto… Harry, Ginny, os presento a Jack y Catherine, son mis hijos-Dijo Hermione con vos apagada.-Míos y de Ron.

Ahora si que estaban sorprendidos, ambos estaban blancos como una hoja de papel… Había un silencio sepulcral, hasta que una vos infantil lo interrumpió.

Un gusto conocerlos-Dijo Kate con inocencia.

Ah, si, eso, un placer.-Dijo Jack

Otra vez reinó el silencio en el grupo, hasta que Ginny se decidió a hablar.

¿Cuántos años tenéis?-Dijo ella aun sorprendida mirando a ambos niños.

Tres, pronto cuatro-Dijo Jack sonriente

Bueno, eso él, yo tengo trece-Dijo Kate

Harry, Ginny y Herm no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreír. Ahora Ginny dirigió la mirada a Hermione y dijo:

¿Herm porque no nos habías dicho nada¡Ni siquiera lo sabe Ron, y es el padre!

Ya se que tengo que contestar a muchas preguntas, para decir verdad, a muchísimas preguntas, pero por favor, no aquí.-Dijo Hermione.

Harry reacciono e hizo una seña para que parara un taxi, ayudo a Hermy a guardar las maletas en el maletero y entraron los cinco al coche.

**Hola! Ños! He actualizado ! Estoy muy contenta conmigo misma, aunque muy avergonzada con vosotros nn. He tardado mucho, y seguramente ahora recibo muy pocos review porque ya la gente se habrá olvidado de la historia pero, siempre se puede volver a leer desde el primer cap no? nn Perdonen pero es que no he tenido nada de inspiración, no tenia que escribir, y los otros dos capítulos me salieron bastante mal por escribir a lo loco sin tener ganas, pero este cap me gusta mucho y espero que a ustedes también les guste xD **

**Voy a responder los review del segundo cap y del tercero**

**Segundo:**

**Melania Weasley: ****Tienes toda la razón del mundo guapa, es un cabrón con ganas jeje. Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, gracias de todo corazón.**

**LnA****: Tu y tus palabras de animo uu xDD, aunque la verdad a mi también me gustó mas el primero que el segundo, y ya se que fue corto pero bueno, mas largo que el primero, voy mejorando D xD, sobre si es Luna, sorry, no puedo responderte o.o, gracias por tu review malvada **

**Vale****: ooh! Yo también lo amo en todas sus facetas :D! xDD juas juas, muchas gracias por el review, y me alegra mucho mucho que te guste el fic . Besitos**

**Ophelia**** dakker****: Anda ya, como iba a matarte? Lo que quiero es ponerte en un altar xD, muchas gracias por tu review, que me ha alegrado el día, estoy muy contenta porque te guste , espero que te guste también este capítulo**

**Larenasl****: Si se enterara que tiene hijos, aunque todavía no se cuando, pero espero que no tarde mucho jeje, bueno, besos! Y muchas gracias por tu review**

**Lil**** Granger****: Jola a ti también xDD, sisi, la Herm embarazada de gemelos , imaginate lo gorda que debió estar en el embarazo xD pobrecilla. Gracias por tu review wapetonaaa. **

**Luna Locatis Lun: ****Vale, ponte ese nick así la gente no se confunde, me agrada que te agradase :D xD no, ahora en serio, me encanta que te guste mi fic D! Tienes razón, Ron parece un perro en celo u.u. Bueno, besos, y gracias por tu review.**

**Eleanor**** Black:**** Holas¿En serio te encanta? Muchas gracias! Ya, ya se que los caps son cortos pero… uff, es que me cuesta mucho hacerlos mas largos, no se, creo que si los hago demasiado largos se torna aburrido, pero intentare agrandarlos. Un beso! Y gracias por el review**

**Aneleh******** Hola Aneleh ¿Qué tal? Bueno, ya veo que ha bastante gente le ha gustado más el primer cap, igual que a mi, juas juas, bueno, muchas gracias por tu review**

**Lira Garbo:**** Hola! Juas juas casi me meo cuando lei tu review, eres una malvada. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el fic! Si, Ron mas bien le puso los cuernos por ponerselos uU no se, no se, a lo mejor estaba necesitado XD. Bueno, besitos, y gracias por tu review!**

**sarah****-keyko******** Holaaa¿En serio crees que esta genial¿O simplemente me tomas el pelo? xDD Muchas gracias por tu review guapa!**

**Ahora por fin, los review del capitulo tres !**

**Eleanor**** Black: ****Hola otra vez¿Cómo estas? Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, gracias por desearme suerte con los exámenes, que por cierto, sigo viva, no me han derrotado muajajaja, pero me siento muy avergonzada contigo porque no he podido actualizarlo pronto, es mas, he tardado demasiado, espero que me perdones ! Besitos, y gracias por tu review.**

**Ophelia**** Dakker: ****Hola Ophe! xD espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y por supuesto, que me dejes review nn, perdona la tardanza, en serio. Bueno, muchas gracias por tu review preciosa !**

**Sarah****-keyko:**** Ais, me encantan los review como el tuyo! xD, me alegra mucho que te guste el capi, y espero que te guste este tambien :D, siento no haber podido continuarlo pronto pero es que, sin inspiración, no podia uu**

**Lil**** Granger:**** A lo titanic? O.o que son niños a lo Titanic? XDSi, el cap fue corto, sorry sorry sorry, a ver, has escuchado la cancion de David Civera de "Perdoname"? Pues piensa que te la canto yo xDD, para que me perdones por haber tardado tanto. Oye lo de "accion" si es la de accion de ejem ejem, pues, no se me da bien que digamos xDD, si es a la "accion" de patada y puñetazo o.O pues pues o.o, tampoco se me da mucho XD, y si es la "accion" de que pasen cosas pues espero que en este cap haya algo nn xD. Bueno, un besooo! Y gracias por tu review **

**vhennus********Uho**** uho, me gusta tu idea de que no se case xD, pero no se todavía lo que voy a hacer, tendre que pensarmelo nn xDD¿en serio te parecen lindos? A mi me parecen algo tontos nn pero weno, es que me salen asi XD. Me alegra que pienses que el fic es original y un millon de gracias por dejarme review ! Besos! Espero que te guste este cap.**

**Lau17:**** Tanta gente me esta diciendo que el cap tres ha sido muy corto que estoy empezando a avergonzarme nn XD, pero es que me salen asi, no puedo hacerlos demasiado largos, te ruego que me perdones y que no dejes de leer el fic por esto XD. Si, Ron va a ver a sus hijos, pero todavía no se cuando , bueno muchas gracias por tu review guapetona, besos! Y espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como a mi nn xD**

**Amanda:**** Si! Yo tambien quiero ver que cara pone XD, me la ire imaginando ! Bueno, muchas gracias por el review, muchas pero que muchas gracias Amanda, por cierto, ese es tu nombre de verdad? Porque si lo es, es muy bonito :D Chaus!**

**Amanda:**** Bueno, como me dejaste dos review pues te respondo este tambien xD, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste y que la espera haya merecido la pena :)**

**_Bueno! Besos a todas! Gracias por los review otra vez, y espero que me dejen en este cap eh? Que con eso hacen que mi día sea maravilloso _**

****

****


End file.
